Here's To Us
by Stormyskies89
Summary: John comes home for his 30th birthday and his twin sister, Elanor, has a surprise for all of them but especially for Virgil.


**Title:** Here's To Us

**Summary:** John comes home for his 30th birthday and his twin sister, Elanor, has a surprise for all of them but especially for Virgil.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Thunderbirds, nor the lyrics.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** Tracy Sister. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

John Tracy smiled as Thunderbird 3 was slowly lowered by his little brother, Gordon, back into the silo on Tracy Island. Brains had traded places with John to allow the second oldest Tracy time on the island for his 30th birthday, since he'd been up there for every birthday since his 25th. Plus his twin sister, Elanor, was home for the party too. So he had to see her face-to-face and hug her. He'd missed her while she toured Australia and England to promote her new album. She's the only Tracy to break ranks and not join International Rescue and become what she wanted. That was a singer and she was really good too.

John beat Gordon out of Thunderbird Three and upstairs to the lounge room to be greeted by his family. Scott hugged him tightly first, then Virgil and finally Alan and then his father. John did a head count and frowned.

"Where's Ellie?" Several faces darkened and John realized that she wasn't at home, "What happened?" He asked, his voice now taking in a note of anger.

"Don't be angry at her, Johnny. It's not her fault. You know that her fans are one of her greatest loves as we are. Her manager put three more tour dates on her schedule. She just couldn't get the time off." Virgil explained softly, he was always the more sensitive, after John, of the five boys. John was still annoyed. She'd promised the last time they talked that she'd be home for their 30th birthday. It was a special occasion. Not her stupid tour. She was an excellent singer and they all knew that her fans meant a lot to her. But when she'd first signed her contract she had said that her family – her 'boys' – would always come first. No negotiation. That was what she had said:

"_You boys will always come first for me. Not my fans. Not my career. You guys. I'd give it all up for you."_

They never wanted her to give it all up but they knew she would in a second. Maybe she'd forgotten that promise. She'd been 15 when she made it. She knew they were proud of her and only because instead of telling her straight out, somehow whenever she called one of her CDs was playing in Virgil, Gordon or Alan's room. Their favourite song was _Who Says?_ It was definitely a favourite and even now John could hear the lyrics pulsing in his head.

_I'm no beauty Queen,  
__I'm just beautiful me,  
__You've got every right to a beautiful life,  
__Come on,  
__Who says?  
__Who says you're not perfect?  
__Who says you're not worth it?  
__Who says you're the only one who's hurting?  
__Trust me that's the price of beauty,  
__Who says you're not pretty?  
__Who says you're not beautiful?  
__Who says?_

She had said it was her theme song. Because she'd had her critics, there had been times when she'd called John in the middle of the night, while he'd been at Harvard in tears, telling him she wanted to quit, she wanted to come home and get a real job. He'd sooth her tears and tell her to look up at the sky. He told her that they were looking at the same stars, even if she was in California and he wasn't. She would slowly calm down and tell him that maybe she was just being silly. John had stopped listening to Scott now as he explained that she'd sent a gift out to him, but it hadn't arrived yet. He gave them a smile and then said he was going upstairs to change. They hadn't even realized he was still in his jumpsuit.

* * *

_**Two Days Later**_

Tomorrow was his birthday but John had wished for the past two days to go back up to Thunderbird 5 and spend his birthday amongst the stars. His sister had promised she'd be home, but with more tour dates she hadn't come home. Gordon and Scott had flown out to get the mail that was sure to include John's present from Elanor, and he hoped it was a good one. He heard them land and as he listened to them talking and laughing, another voice joined them. Scott came into the kitchen first followed by Gordon, then following on a pair of crutches and her ankle in a plaster cast came Elanor. She looked exhausted and a little hurt but otherwise she was there, John was out of his seat so fast Elanor almost didn't have time to brace herself.

"Ellie," He didn't need to say anything else, he wrapped her in a hug and held her for a long minute, and she wrapped an arm around him too.

"I missed you too Johnny. I'm sorry I'm late, but hospitals in Australia are so slow with treatment. If you're not bleeding to death, or old, or pregnant – you don't get seen in Casualty til you're almost passed out in pain. Broke the bloody thing dancing. Last tour date I fell over and the whole crowd screamed when I fell, the dancers helped me up and I did my best to keep going but I came out for what would have been my encore but I told the crowd that I was sorry but I couldn't do it. I explained that I had sprained my ankle and would be out of action until it was alright again. Saying six weeks was enough and I told them the officials would give them each a copy of my latest CD as they left. Free of charge, that seemed to settle them." She said as he helped her over to the lounge room and sat her down, then lifting her foot up onto a footstool.

Virgil was the first to ask, "How long did you have to wait at Casualty?" Elanor shrugged.

"Not sure, all got a bit fuzzy after they gave me the pain killers." She said with a smile.

"The good stuff?" Gordon asked, Elanor laughed.

"Oh yeah the _really_ good stuff." She nodded with a giggle.

"So how were the concerts going?"

"They were ok. My Manager had already booked the extra three nights _before_ I broke my ankle. So he had to cancel and my fans all got their money back in full." Elanor explained, her fans meant a lot to her, "since you guys can never make it to one of my concerts – do you want a private one?" She asked. The boys brightened her CDs were great but it was nothing compared to her singing with Virgil's piano or her guitar.

"Sure, we'd love that. We haven't heard you live for over 6 years." Jeff said, Elanor blanched.

"Has it been that long? Oh I'd forgotten. Gordon, be a love and grab my guitar for me?" Gordon got up immediately and returned only moments later with an acoustic guitar in his hand. Elanor settled it on her lap.

"Okay guys I'm gonna sing for you all a song I wrote while on tour. And although they aren't always with me, my brothers are always a part of me and this song is for them." The boys realized that was her concert voice and with their father, Tintin, Fermat, Grandma Tracy, Ohna and Kyrano joining in they cheered her on.

"Okay this song is called, Here's to us." The guitar intro was a little shaky but she eventually got it then she opened her mouth and began to sing:

_We could just go home right now  
__Or maybe we could stick around  
__For just one more drink, oh yeah  
__Get another bottle out  
__Let's shoot the breeze  
__Sit back down  
__For just one more drink, oh yeah  
__Here's to us  
__Here's to love  
__All the times that we messed up  
__Here's to you  
__Fill the glass  
__Cause the last few days  
__Have gone too fast  
__So let's give em hell  
__Wish everybody well  
__Here's to us  
__Here's to us_

Scott thought back to the first time he got into trouble with his father, he'd told John and Elanor there was no Santa Claus. He'd told them when they were 7, they had still believed. He had been in deep trouble; he'd only been 10 at the time. He'd only just stopped believing although Jeff and Lucy had wanted him to stay a kid for as long as possible. He had messed up then and many times after that.

_Stuck it out this far together  
__Put our dreams through the shredder  
__Let's toast cause things got better  
__And everything could change like that  
__And all these years go by so fast  
__But nothing lasts forever  
__Here's to us  
__Here's to love  
__All the times that we messed up  
__Here's to you  
__Fill the glass  
__Cause the last few nights  
__Have gone to fast  
__If they give you hell  
__Tell em to forget themselves  
__Here's to us  
__Here's to us_

Gordon knew this was true. He and Elanor had gone through a lot together. His first girlfriend, Jessica, who had only been with him so that she could perve on Scott. Gordon had been good at swimming and when Elanor offered to give him a coaching session she acted like her swim coach when she had been in College. Soon enough by the time he was 17 he had won a Gold Medal and he had thanked her by running to the crowd and hugging her over the railing. Everyone thought it was his girlfriend!

Virgil too this applied to. He had big dreams of being a concert pianist or an artist to be displayed in Art galleries all over the world. He hadn't made it to either level. He was a lovely painter and his music was beautiful but the people he wanted to impress hadn't liked it all that much. He stuck to sketching and composting for special occasions. But Elanor had told him that one day he'd get recognized and now his compositions had been used in musicals or plays and his art; his last painting had sold for $7000 American. Not a lot but enough that he felt good about it. He wasn't going to beat a Van Gough that would go for $20,000 American.

_Here's to all that we kissed  
__And to all that we missed  
__To the biggest mistakes  
__That we just wouldn't trade  
__To us breaking up  
__Without us breaking down  
__To whatever's come our way  
__Here's to us  
__Here's to us!_

Alan looked at Tintin and then smiled as he remembered what his sister had said when he'd first told her about his crush on Tintin. She'd told him that he had to let her come to him. That eventually she would welcome his affections and for the moment they were closer than they had been they weren't dating but they were close. Elanor knew it would get better for them. She just knew these things.

_Here's to us  
__Here's to love  
__All the times  
__That we messed up  
__Here's to you  
__Fill the glass  
__Cause the last few days  
__Have gone too fast  
__So let's give em hell  
__Wish everybody well  
__Here's to us  
__Here's to love  
__All the times  
__That we messed up  
__Here's to you  
__Fill the glass  
__Cause the last few nights  
__Have gone too fast  
__If they give you hell  
__Tell em forget themselves  
__Here's to us  
__Here's to us  
__Oh here's to us_

Jeff smiled as he listened to his daughter's voice flow and then taper off at the end. She truly was a miracle. She could fix the jets if she wanted to but she had told him that she didn't want to waste her talent and he had let her go off to do her own thing. When International Rescue had been started he'd offered her the position as the mechanic for them but she declined.

_If my next album falls through Dad, maybe, but not right now._

She'd told him she was on her way to an interview with Vogue and she'd send an advanced copy of the magazine to Tintin and she proudly showed the family that in the article her family was mentioned. She had said that she missed them all dearly when she was on tour but usually she knew they were with her in her heart and although she was far away they were always with her.

John had closed his eyes to prevent the tears from falling. He hadn't realized they had until cool fingers brushed across his cheeks brushing them away. He opened his eyes and smiled at Elanor.

"Beautiful." He said, she smiled and turned back before starting another song. This they all knew and sang along. The 'Concert' went on for about an hour and a half until her pain meds wore off. Virgil was quick to his feet and up to the infirmary for pain killers. Elanor smiled through her pain.

"It's better when I'm not hit by pain halfway through, but I don't think I could have sung much more. Usually they go for two hours. With a break in the middle so I could have a drink and pump up my blood sugar. So I could keep going." Elanor was a mild diabetic, she needed to keep her sugars up and her pocket always had a small packet of jelly beans in it. A bout of low sugar could have her fainting or having a seizure, so they had to make sure she was kept at a good level. She was smiling when Virgil came back with the pain medication. She allowed him to inject it in her arm and as it flowed through her blood stream she began to relax. Soon enough the pain retreated and she was smiling and laughing again. But she declined to carry on.

"Sorry guys. But I'm not just in pain but I'm jet lagged too. I really need to rest. I told my doctor that I'd have my own doctor to look after me and my father and older brother. He understood that I would have in fact, several brothers to look after me. So he knew I would be looked after." Elanor said; she smiled at her father, "Your name is famous Daddy. Not just by you but by all of us too. Scott in the Air force, Johnny with his books, Virgil with his art and music, Gordon with the Olympic win and Alan but racing cars."

"And you with your record breaking platinum album." Jeff pointed out.

"I suppose. It _did_ go triple platinum twice. I suppose you guys had something to do with it." She smiled as each blushed. They all had a copy, even Fermat and Tintin. She was smiling though she didn't mind.

* * *

_**The Next Day**__ (October 8__th__)_

John woke early a feeling of longing filled his stomach until he remembered that Elanor was indeed home. The only downside, she was injured, because if she hadn't hurt herself she wouldn't be at home. When John emerged from his room dressed in a t-shirt and shorts ready to open presents from his family, immediate and extended, he found downstairs was an excited assembly around the table. Gordon sat next to Virgil, who sat next to Elanor, across from Elanor was an empty seat, then came Alan, then Scott and then Father at the head, around the outside of the table squeezed into spaces, was Fermat, Tintin and Grandma. Ohna and Kyrano had already eaten. The distinct smell of Grandma's pancakes, bacon and eggs drew him to sit down opposite his sister.

"Morning Sunshine." She greeted with a cheeky smile. Ohna who had been keeping the pancakes, bacon and eggs hot, put a plate down in front of him, he smiled.

"Morning Ellie. Father. Grandma. Guys." They all replied in kind. He smiled at Tintin and she returned one. She was valuable asset to the Thunderbirds mostly because of how well she could free-dive. She was also a very strong swimmer like Gordon, so she and the red-head would often do mission in the water together, they'd get it done twice as fast. Breakfast as a rather quiet affair, no one spoke a lot as the food was so good they ate in relative silence until they had finished. Gordon bounced up out of his seat retrieved Elanor crutches as she had been helped up to her room last night by Scott and Virgil (they'd carried her up the stairs) he helped her get up out of the seat and into them. She excused herself for a few minutes, John suspected it was to use to toilet, lucky they had one on the ground floor of the villa. She came back moments later and slowly lowered herself on the couch next to John, her foot was lifted onto a footstool again. As she finally settled the presents were given. Jeff and Ruth were first. Both were given a picture of the whole family. So Elanor could have it on tour and John on Thunderbird 5, he admitted the one he had was of when they were teenagers. Elanor said she'd have it near her bed in the tour bus, as she feared leaving it in a hotel room.

Scott gave John a new miniature telescope. He gave Elanor a new set of Stereo headphones; she loved to use them when she used her laptop so she could tune out Gordon and Alan arguing.

Virgil was next. Both John and Elanor got sketches that were framed. John's sketch was six little kids, standing on the beach, with a man who was pointing up at the sky, Elanor recognized it as the night sky and the people as their family. Scott, who was the tallest, had to be no older than 11. The others in varying ages down Alan who was only a year old. He was being held by Elanor, his favourite. Elanor had a sketch of what looked like her on stage doing one of her concerts. She frowned slightly. She looked to be about 19 years old. She was 30 now.

"Virgil…none of you guys have seen me on stage yet, at least not since I was 16. Where did you get this?" She asked. He smiled.

"You know teenagers still use YouTube? It's a wonderful medium." He told her smiling; Elanor sighed and shook her head slowly. Trust Virgil. It was just like him to look up one of her concerts on YouTube.

It was Gordon who next stepped forward, two brightly wrapped gifts held forward. He handed John his first to see his reaction before he saw Elanor's. John opened his present, it was a photo album. John stared at the cover for a moment. Elanor looked over his shoulder. But Gordon thrust her present into her hands and she slowly tore off the paper. Where John's photo album was dark brown, Elanor's was an elegant black but both had the same gold lettering on the front.

_Tracy_

Elanor looked from the album in her lap to her middle baby brother. Gordon wasn't thoughtful. He wasn't sentimental, at least of you didn't count the plush shark he kept in his wardrobe that their mother had given him when he was 3. Elanor slowly opened the cover and covered her mouth with her hand. The very first photo, it took up the whole page but it was a photo only Scott, John, Elanor and Virgil could remember. Their parents' wedding photo.

"Gordon…" Elanor started but Gordon waved it off.

"It's nothing. It was a stupid idea." He said turning to walk away.

"Gordon get back here so I can give you a hug, or so help me I will knock you down with one of my crutches." Elanor said. Gordon turned and allowed her to pull him into a hug.

"I love it Gordon. All my best memoires are going to go in here. The only photos from concerts that will go in here are ones that my family can get to. I'll make sure of it." Elanor said.

Alan, Fermat and Tintin had all pitched in for their gift. John and Elanor got a pendant each; it had their start sign engraved on it and their birthdate. It was beautiful and Elanor got Alan to fasten it around her neck. As he stepped back John placed a gift in her lap. It was the same shape as a book but Elanor knew her brother better, it wouldn't be just any book. She tore the paper off and grinned. It was John's new book, the one that had yet to be released to the public.

"Johnny, you know I'd rather buy it myself." She said with a smile.

"I know, but since you're here, I thought I'd get you an advanced copy." He grinned. Elanor reached into the bag that no one had noticed next to her on the coach.

"It's not much, I would've put more thought into it but it's the best I could do." She said handing John an envelope. Slowly he opened it and he looked from the contents to Elanor and back again.

"A plane ticket?" He asked, she smiled.

"Not just a plane ticket Johnny. Take it out, have a look at it." He pulled the ticket out when two other objects fell out. The plane ticket was to Sydney Airport in Australia. He looked down at the other two objects. One was a ticket, but not one for a plane.

"You're inviting me to your concert?" He asked, she nodded.

"Yeah and this," she picked up the third object, "is a backstage pass. You get to see me on that stage and then come back and see me after. In fact, I know its Johnny's present but all of you can come, I told them I wanted at least 9 tickets and backstage passes and they made it happen. I know you have to be on hand for a rescue but what can happen in two hours?" She smiled. It was a good gift, they hadn't seen her perform since her first concert when she turned 16. It would be fun.

* * *

That night as Scott went up to bed, he paused by his sister's room and listened, he could hear crying. He slowly opened the door and saw John sitting with Elanor. Scott felt like he was intruding. He hadn't felt like that in a long time. But he closed Elanor's door and left the twins to it.

"Want to tell me what's going on Ellie? You haven't cried like this since Harvard." John said holding her tightly to his chest.

"I know what it's like to feel alone John. I don't want to feel like that anymore. You are the only person who knows about my fears." She whispered into his chest.

"What do you mean? You love your life. Your career is your entire world." John said, Elanor pulled back slightly and looked at him.

"No John. My career isn't my entire world. _You_ are. All of my boys are my world. No one not even all those fans can take your place. No one will ever be able replace my brothers. Ever." Elanor said.

"I don't understand."

"I've been doing this since I was a teenager, and now that I'm 30 I think it's time to give it up."

"No. Don't you dare. Remember stories about Madonna? When you were starting out? She went on til she was 60, and that band…what were they called? The Rolling Stones, they were still touring in their 90s! So you can keep on doing it as long as you love it, there is no reason why you shouldn't! I'll always be available for a chat. Patch through to my watch and I'll always spare time for you, Ellie. You know that." John said, Elanor smiled and let him give her one last hug before he kissed her forehead and told her to get some sleep. As he left Elanor turned and looked out at the stars.

_Look up at the sky Ellie, go on. Out at the stars in that sky. You see them? I'm looking up at those same stars. I'm seeing the same ones you are. I can see your smile reflected in them. Can you see mine?_

John's voice was in her ear, telling her he was looking out at those same stars and that he could see her smile reflected in them. She smiled softly and stood up, she drew her curtains and lay down on her bed. She looked at her bedside table and felt totally at home. There resting on her bedside table, a photo frame. The names of their family engraved around it. _Jeff, Lucille, Scott, John, Elanor, Virgil, Gordon, Alan_. She smiled how they were able to fit them all in to go around the frame she didn't know but it worked. In the frame sat a photo of all of them. Alan was only a small baby and Gordon, who had been about 4 at the time, was perched on his father's knee. Scott, stood in front of his father, tall and proud. John and Elanor stood in front of their parents and Virgil, small and weedy at the time, was clinging tight to his sister. His arms around her waist and Elanor had her arm slung around his shoulder. She needed her brothers. Simple as that. It was just how it was, Tracy's now and forever.

* * *

**Six Weeks Later**

Elanor's ankle had healed and she could walk without a limp now, her next test was dancing. In the music room she set up a portable stereo and put in her new CD that was yet to be released to the public. Her brothers were outside by the pool, she said she needed some time. Pressing play on the stereo she made sure it was a good fast upbeat song that she would have to dance to. Moving around the floor to the music felt good. She felt as if she was in a different world. She was dancing until someone pressed stop on the player, she spun around so fast she almost lost her balance.

"Virgil!" The brunette crossed his arms across his chest. He cocked an eyebrow at her and then rolled his eyes.

"Dancing huh? You sure it's strong enough?" He asked.

"If it's not I'm sure you'll tell me." Elanor said with a smirk. Virgil frowned.

"That's no funny. I'm only trying to help." He said, he looked positively hurt.

"Oh no, honey, no. Come here." Elanor had a habit of skipping the boys' names and calling them a term of endearment. She had been gifted with 'Doll' by her father and Scott, and John called her 'Baby Girl' sometimes. Virgil, Gordon and Alan simply stuck with 'Ellie'. But Virgil got 'Honey' or 'Baby' from her. Virgil allowed her to wrap her long arms around him. He rested his head on her shoulder, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Honey, no I didn't mean it like that. I know you want to make sure I'm 100% before sending me off to Australia. I just tried to make fun. I'm sorry." Elanor said kissing Virgil's hair softly. Usually the artist hated his hair being messed with but that was unless it was his big sister.

"Don't you worry, Baby. You'll be able to see just how strong my ankle is soon enough. I have to fly in tomorrow to make ready for my first concerts in Melbourne. But I'll see you in Sydney in about 3 weeks okay?" Virgil nodded wiping the few tears that fell away. Elanor smiled and kissed his head softly.

* * *

**3 Weeks Later**

"Okay guys, I'm so glad to be back here in Australia, but there are some people I'd like the say a huge thank-you to, because while my ankle healed they helped me so much and it wasn't just your kind tweets and messages. It was my family. My Dad, Jeff, you've all heard and I know I've urged you to read my brother, John's, books. You probably heard of Gordon too, Gold medallist. They all had achievements that I have equalled with my music. But without their unwavering support I wouldn't be standing here on this stage for you all tonight. So Boys, Dad, thank-you so much for being there for me through everything! This is for you," Music intro began and the boys laughed, they knew that song. She'd written it in England.

_We could just go home right now  
__Or maybe we could stick around  
__For just one more drink, oh yeah  
__Get another bottle out  
__Let's shoot the breeze  
__Sit back down  
__For just one more drink, oh yeah  
__Here's to us  
__Here's to love  
__All the times that we messed up  
__Here's to you  
__Fill the glass  
__Cause the last few days  
__Have gone too fast  
__So let's give em hell  
__Wish everybody well  
__Here's to us  
__Here's to us  
__Stuck it out this far together  
__Put our dreams through the shredder  
__Let's toast cause things got better  
__And everything could change like that  
__And all these years go by so fast  
__But nothing lasts forever  
__Here's to us  
__Here's to love  
__All the times that we messed up  
__Here's to you  
__Fill the glass  
__Cause the last few nights  
__Have gone to fast  
__If they give you hell  
__Tell em to forget themselves  
__Here's to us  
__Here's to us_

When the song finished and the applause went up from the crowd the boys fought the urge to cover their ears, her fans were enthusiastic. That was for sure. They moved easily through the crowd towards the stage doors as she announced the end of the end of the show and as she went through her encore the boys showed their backstage passes. The boys were surmised to learn that their sister had 3 body guards. They had to wait while she finished off and got her towel and bottle of water. They were waiting in her green room. The wait was worth it, when Elanor opened the door out-of-breath and looking tired she welcomed the hugs. Scott spun her around and when he put her back on the floor he smiled at her.

"You did wonderfully, Doll. I don't think I've seen you perform so well, ever." He praised kissing her cheek.

"Scott you haven't seen me in concert for years. Not since I was 16." Elanor said, her father hugged her tightly and told her how proud he was of her. Gordon and Alan group-hugged her, and she laughed as they both planted kisses on her cheeks. She hugged John and then realized there was one boy she hadn't hugged yet.

"Virgil," The brunette artist looked up and smiled softly. She smiled at him and pulled him into a hug. He again, buried his face in her shoulder. He also hugged her tighter than he had three weeks ago in the villa.

"Don't you worry, honey I'm ok. I'll live." She said kissing his head softly. Virgil gave a nod but Elanor could tell her little brother was crying. He'd been so close to her when they were little and the distance between them was catching up to the artist now. They'd been like two peas in a pod back when he was growing up until he was 13 when she signed that record deal and left them to themselves. He had high-school and College to occupy him and then International Rescue beckoned so he had things to do. But when she came back for her 30th birthday, it hit him. They had drifted apart and he had no idea how to talk to her. He had lost that common touch.

"Hey, hey, baby…we'll be ok. Yeah? We'll be close again. Here's to us Baby, here's to us." Elanor said kissing him on the head again. Virgil gave a laugh, it was wet with tears and thick with emotion but it still a laugh and to Elanor that was sweetest sound she had ever heard.


End file.
